QuandoQuando
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: The pressure is building for the female ravenhaired member of the golden trio, with the N.E.W.T coming, no boyfriend and no social life How will she cope? In a way you can never imagine of course!Harry's began noticing the change in her and starts investi


Author's Notes: Haha… I did this one impulse; I just couldn't get the image of Hermoine dancing at the Yule Ball out of my head. And since I myself love to dance gah I sorta like… ok never mine let's just get on with the story

A group of male dancers walked by a nearby dressing room, their eyes light up in fascination at a young brunette that looked almost ethereal as she laced a glistening red ribbon along her slender leg before ending the long stream of crimson fabric into a loop and knot just above her calve. Her lips adorned with single coat of a matte red lipstick only added to her already grand presence. She smiled warmly at the group of male dancers who had practically stopped in their tracks; their feet were practically melting into blubber at her simple gesture. Sure she was flattered but only one person can make her feel like flowers were blooming inside her pericardial cavity and that person is… Harry.

Her stomach did somersault just at the mention of his name. She sighed heartily.

She quickly composed herself into her professional mode as she neared the stage.

_Speaking of him… he can never found out about this! I know he's understanding and all. He's _**Harry! **_but I'd just die if he ever found out! _

Putting her best foot forward she smiled at the audience as the bright spotlight engulfed her frame.

----->---------

It all started that fateful evening as she crammed her head into her huge Potion book. Her brain fluid felt thick and syrupy from all the information she had managed to pack into its limited space. Her head slammed onto the table as the heavy book slipped out of her grip and onto the ground in a loud thump, startling Harry who was about ready to doze off.

"Hermoine!" He said rushing to her aid, "Are you alright?" He picked her up and checked her forehead for any bruising since she hit the table quite hard. He sighed in relief to see its fair smooth surface unscathed. He let go of her head and let it slide to the crook of his neck.

"Can't sleep…need to stu-study… ex-exams coming soon…" She slurred almost inaudibly. She forced her eyes open and pried away from Harry's comforting warmth, opening yet another book from the tall stacks that lay in front of her.

"Hermoine, exam is due in October! That's like eight months from now! At this pace I don't think you'll live to see you're graduation, let alone the exams!" Harry argued snatching the book away from her hands.

"Give that back," She spat, suddenly energized and laser eyeing Harry as he placed the book behind his back. He stared back at her with equal intensity, "Not in my lifetime."

"This is not a time for _practical_ jokes Harry I'm serious!" She scolded, lunging forward for the book.

However Harry being taller, bigger, more athletic and given his natural Quidditch skills had the upper hand. That pushed Hermoine into desperate measures and her reflexes kicked in. And in a flash her knee came in contact with that-oh-so-sensitive-area-of-the-male-species. Harry sprawled on the floor, the book lying beneath him and out of reach. The book right now wasn't the biggest concern on Hermoine's mind right now… She had practically knee-ed her best friend on the groin! Out of all areas why did it have to be **there**!

"God, Harry I'm sorry!" She apologized taking his arm to help him stand only to have it snatched away from her grasp. A guilty look replaced his angry ones for a moment at his harshness towards her but it was quickly replaced by the fury he had earlier.

She couldn't blame him; it was her own stubborn fault. He stood up and exited their common room without a word. He didn't even glance at her.

Part of her wanted to run after him but a voice in her head told her to let him be and give him a breather.

But the guilt was eating away at her. "Why did I have to be such a pig!" She scolded herself as she picked up the fallen book. As she lifted it up a soft clang caught her ears. Her eyes wandered to the floor to catch a glint, "Hmm… what's this?" She said picking the object up from the hard stone floor.

It's a ring.

The deep ruby ring stared with an almost mischievous twinkle at her. She had never own a ring before and something inside her just begged for her to slip it onto her fingers.

_I guess the owner wouldn't mine… its not like I'm going to keep it or anything, I'll hand it personally to the Headmistress early tomorrow morning. _

She convinced herself as her curiosity got the better of her and she slipped the ring on. She stood back and admired the ring's beauty as it sat on her finger… but annoyingly the thought of Harry resurfaced along with the taste of guilt.

She retracted her hand and was about to pull the ring off her finger when she felt herself getting vacuum-ed into a blinding light and spinning into a hole that made her feel like she was inside a food processor.

"Hermoine?" Harry called as he peered his head into their common room to find it empty. "That's weird… I thought I heard her screaming just seconds ago." He whispered to himself. _Must be my head playing tricks on me again._

He sighed as he head up to his own room.

TBC


End file.
